


Twisted Files

by Suppression_76



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Slightly Sexual Intimacy, Suicidal Thoughts, reading kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suppression_76/pseuds/Suppression_76
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy, also I am writing this in hopes that you guys may like it and read my other JSE thing. Also, in the tags, no one actually dies, unlike the game.





	1. Welcome to the Literature Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayarsene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayarsene/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy, also I am writing this in hopes that you guys may like it and read my other JSE thing. Also, in the tags, no one actually dies, unlike the game.

   Jack and Mark met up at their usual place before school. The school had an enormous tree in front of it, so they always met there. Jack's old childhood friend, Sayori and her girlfriend Yuri came over to talk to us. They sat down and gave Jack and Mark hugs. The weird thing about gay people giving you hugs is, they aren't weird.

   "So, Jack, have you chosen a club to join yet?" Sayori asks, friendly.

   "Mark and I were considering the Literature Club, the one run by Monika. You two both seem to enjoy it a lot," Jack says, softly as if it would upset someone.

   "Oh, great, Yuri and I will show you around it," Sayori says.

   The conversation dissolved there, as the first bell rang. Mark and Jack rushed to the gym and got ready for the first class. They rushed around like this for the rest of the day, and finally, after the day was over, they headed to the Literature Club's room. They met up with Yuri and Sayori, who they found out was the VP of the club. They led Jack and Mark in and introduced Natsuki and Monika. Jack was almost immediately attracted to Monika and started hitting on her. Mark just sorta sat in the corner an pulled the manga out of his bag. Natsuki sidled up to him and just started talking manga, no one knew what she was saying, except Mark. They started dating the next day. Monika took a liking to Jack, and they became best friends in a matter of minutes.

 

To Be Continued

   


	2. Goodbye July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't take place in July, but I needed it.

Jack sat down after school, and, with Mark began to talk about girls. Mark started," So, I see you have a liking for Monika, we all do, but Natsuki's more like my type, small and cute. Poems are weird, and didn't we have to write some?"

"That's what's been on my mind when I'm in the presence of Monika, I can't help myself. But when I'm not, I h-hate her," Jack said, Voice wavering in anger. " Also, have you ever written a poem. I've never written one and all my anxiety is pooling into a release, Anti is fighting me, Mark, you should go to your room before he escapes." When Anti and Dark meet up …  _bad_ things happen. A previous version of this timeline was ended because of it. Jack and Mark have demonic blood, Mark Fischbach was an orphan that Sean "Jack" McLoughlin's mom took in when they were kids, their Mothers were tricked into mating with demons, and these powers infested differently than any normal warlock, and they can still have children. Their doors have a dark energy lock on them when the energy from their dark side has been released the doors to their rooms auto-lock until the energy is dispersed.

Anti and Mark are a sort of coping mechanism, like many people, called "littles", regress to a mindset, they turn into evil demonic versions of themselves. This release is a very painful thing for Jack and Mark to go through, almost as if their body is getting ripped apart. As you can tell, Jack was very apprehensive about doing this release, as would any sane human. Mark, however, was  _less_ sane and enjoyed releasing, so every time Jack did it, he did as well. Ironically, Anti and Dark are both very good poets.

Jack woke up the next morning to find that his poem was … finished? He read over it and was in love, he shot a thank you down the line to Anti, because sometimes he saved Jack's life. Jack went downstairs to find that Mark had already begun eating food. Jack's mother worked all the time, and his father died in a plane crash years ago. As a pilot who loved flying so much, it was a sad but fitting death for the beloved Robin McLoughlin.

Soon after they started their second commute for the year, and that's when the everything went south.


	3. Poetry, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poetry, also I lost a draft to a power outage. So sorry.

Jack and Mark were finishing up their day at school and, as he always did when a girl was in love with him or otherwise, he let down his power dampers by 20%. He pulled out his phone and went on to Spotify, as you do. He pulled up his favorite playlist … his 80's Playlist and put it on Shuffle Songs. It started off with Van Halen's Jump and he started singing the lyrics along with David Lee Roth. "I get up, and nothing gets me down. You got it tough, I've seen the toughest …" He trailed off when he entered the club. In the center of the classroom, Yuri was lightly slicing her arms and on occasion cutting a very thick rope at a specified location from Sayori. It was the wrong day for this.

Jack immediately put his dampers back up, worried his sharpness might just  _cut_ them. He walked over to Yuri and grabbed her knife, wiping the blood off with his spare rag. He snatched up the rope from Sayori and, for good measure, cut the rope every few inches. The rope was officially useless.

Jack began to speak as Hot for teacher switched on," What the HELL Sayori, and Yuri god. You two are sick, STOP this." He had let  _him_ slip. Jack noticed Mark come in, Monika, last to come in was still trying to seduce him. Jack called Mark over from the corner where he was talking to Natsuki. And had a quick discussion. The girls kept their distance. And Jack stormed out. When he came in again, it was  _ **POEM TIME,**_ and Jack was still slightly pissed. He just wordlessly handed the poem to everyone who wanted to read it, and he read all of theirs. He thought they were all weird, so he just kept quiet. Everyone complimented him, and he just grumbled inaudibly. Finally, the meeting was over and he left. Mark just stood stunned, and then started to flirt with Natsuki. He felt it best to let Jack go by himself and he wouldn't risk the lives of the entire universe.

When Mark got home he heard … Ain't No Rest For The Wicked? At full blast. With that, he went to do homework.


	4. Not a real chapter

I should probably bring this back into existence, tell me if you enjoy it.


	5. I don't Know Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks a change in direction for this story, I hope you are good with it and enjoy.

Really? Is this where they'd gone to? A middle-class townhome in the middle of Detroit. Jesus Christ. Well, let's get this over with.

 

* * *

 

 

**KNOCK**

 

Shit. Who possibly could this be? Oh well, let's look I guess. I got to the door and unlatched the 5 billion locks. I open the door to see ... Felix? What the fuuu... 

 

"Yo, sup Felix, how's things, my lad?" I asked.

 

"Well, I've been traveling, and I just happened to see you coming home, Jack-a-boi," Felix replied.

 

"Yeah, the college life suucks dude. Mark is still there, but I just couldn't deal with my friends today. Do you want to come in, Felix the Cat?"

 

Felix just walks past, seemingly pissed. Sitting down in the living room, I grab the remote and turn on the news to see what's new.  **COLLEGE CAMPUS ATTACKED BY A SUPERNATURAL FORCE** greets my face, and I realize the consequences of leaving him alone again. I look at Felix and he just nods. We both stand up and begin the long run to campus. Once we get to school, we find only carnage, the buildings were torn apart and the pull of Dark is stronger than hell. Following the urge's force, we find Dark, curled up into an emotionless pit. Soothing Mark out of his stupor turns him back into the timid man that we know. After a few minutes, Mark explains everything. In Jack's pissed off haze, he'd forgotten to take the knife from Yuri and Sayori. Minutes after Jack had left, Sayori stole the knife and killed Yuri and Natsuki before she could get to Monika, she broke. She stabbed herself, and Mark was emotional, so he went full sicko mode. 

 

"Mark, it's all good, I can fix this. Grab my hand, and I'll reverse this," See Felix had a more powerful ability than both Jack and Mark combined. He could revert the world back to a previous state, in this case, he could revert it to a point where the girls aren't dead. Of course, things aren't perfect, but it will be better than nothing. The problem with this is things that need to stay the same, like Jack and Mark, will get reset too. To solve this, Felix found that if he led on to something while rewinding time, he could keep it the same, or even revert the thing by itself. This power is unfathomably useful in the right hands.

 

We both link hands, gripping tight in hopes that we will stay with him, for there have been past incidents. Or so he says. We saw the building miraculously repair itself and the sun reset back to about 4 P.M. deactivating his power, Felix wondered why the hell he'd been dragged into this mess.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was back up high in the sky, and Felix and Mark walked alongside me to the Clubroom. When I walked into the clubroom, Monika ignored me completely and went straight for Felix. I watched in utter joy as Monika overlooked me almost like a brick. It really brought the sun back into my day, and then I had to deal with the trash. Calmly walking over to Sayori I yoinked the knife, did a twirl and shattered it over my knee. Being an annoying prick is **FUN.**  


End file.
